


moment of stability

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Character Injury, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, M/M, also the suri could be romantic or platonic idrc read it how you want, ish..?, sad moment for soap. Sorry buddy you really have a lot of those dont you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: When you’re running away from a goddamn terrorist, just took in two on-the-run disavowed soldiers (not to mention the nasty stab wound one of them has dug into his chest), and only hours ago settled into a new safehouse, things don’t exactly feel stable.And yet, there’s... a strange sort of reassuring familiarity in the interaction with the injured... “Soap” that Yuri experiences while Nikolai and Price are asleep.
Relationships: Could be platonic or romantic. Idk, John "Soap" MacTavish & Yuri (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3), John "Soap" MacTavish/Yuri (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	moment of stability

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where i was going with this dude. just take the damn thing and go HRLESKDJB
> 
> i plan on doing a few yuri-centric works, since there really isnt much content of him and fuck, man. i love this dude! pretty cool character design, interesting story behind him, also he’s just. underrated. like come on we play as him for half or so of modern warfare 3 and yet i cant find shit for fan works of him, writing or art or otherwise? cmon, mw3 fanbase. pspsps lets go here!! /jov

Everything was unstable. It was chaotic, a real disastrous shitshow, but when you take in a wanted “war criminal” and his severely injured teammate (though he’d heard the story, and he knew that these two were far from war criminals) while already on the run from a terrorist, things got…. messy.

The whole world felt one wrong step away from shattering, and it weighed heavily on Yuri, making him feel overly conscious of everything that was happening in that moment. The sharp pattering of rain that was probably more like sleet on the window panes, the ache that soaked his whole body, and the pain that was anchored somewhere in the joint of his right hip. 

He reached the door of the room where they were all resting for the night, and hesitated for a brief moment before reaching out and opening it, walking in on light feet, scanning the room quickly.

Price was lying facing the wall, away from him, on a mattress resting on the floor. Nikolai was slouched in an armchair, snoring in that low rumble that Yuri found so familiar to him. Soap, however, was awake, sitting on the windowsill, which is where Yuri knows they did not leave him.

“You did not move on your own, did you?” Yuri asked, more curious than accusing.

Soap sent him a little smile, the look on his face telling Yuri that he did, in fact, move on his own. Like he should not have.

Yuri couldn’t suppress a little sigh. It was that little gleam in Soap’s eye, it reminded him so much of himself when he was recovering from the airport. He couldn’t stand being still, he kept moving around the room before he should have, and Nikolai would find him, make sure he hadn’t broken the wound open again, and move him back to his cot, all while scolding him with a too-amused-to-be-genuinely-mad look on his face.

So, he couldn’t say it surprised him to find himself checking Soap’s stab wound, making sure it hadn’t broken open, and when he found it hadn’t, he quietly told Soap not to do this again, for they might not be able to save him should it break open and he bleeds to death.

Soap laughed at him softly, a quiet, warm sound, that made Yuri glance up. Soap was looking at him with a soft, amused expression, and Yuri couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised at what Soap said to him.

“You remind me of an old teammate.”

Yuri blinked at him a bit dumbly. Soap’s warm smile, which Yuri now knew was one of sad nostalgia, grew a little more.

“He was a lot more talkative than you, though. I don’t think you would have gotten along. He would have lectured me for this, too, though.” Soap huffed, face growing suddenly a bit sadder. Darker. Yuri knew that look.

“...might I know his name?” Yuri wasn’t one to ask this sort of thing, but he had quickly learned through Nikolai and Price that Soap was a very stubborn, but very emotional man. He loved his teammates hard and fought harder for them because of it.

Soap smiled sadly.

“His name was Gaz.”

Yuri nodded, and gently pulled Soap up, careful to prevent him from falling, and helped him walk back to where Nikolai and Price had left him when they first got him situated.

“I hope Gaz is resting peacefully.” Yuri surprised even himself, when he spoke. There was a sincerity to his words that even he didn’t expect himself to have.

A soft breath sounded right by him. It sounded like a pained, sad half-laugh. Soap.

“Thank you, Yuri. I hope so, too.”

Just for a moment, a real, genuine moment, everything seemed to settle and calm down.

A calm moment, maybe the eye of the storm, really, but a moment calm enough for Yuri to mutter something about how if Soap was to die it would just be disappointing at this point, and for Soap to cough out a pained chuckle before reassuring Yuri that he didn’t plan on it, and that he wanted to see this to the end.

Well, at least they had the same goal in mind.

(And Yuri certainly wasn’t smiling about it, either, if you were going to ask. 

But, if you did, Yuri would say he just rolled his eyes and turned away, and Soap would shrug and say he was too doped up on pain medications to remember anything other than him being tired and sore, and Yuri giving him a blank stare.)

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO PLEASE. LET SOAP GRIEVE HIS LOST TEAMMATES. i think at this point ghost and roach would be too recent a loss to talk about, so i went with gaz instead. if you want to say that soap was actually thinking about ghost but said gaz because he didnt want to talk about ghost, by all means, view that as such! i dont mind at all!
> 
> my tumblr is running-mazes if you want to send something over. all fics under this pseud are call of duty related if you’re interested in more of my works!
> 
> thanks for reading!! have a nice rest of your day/night/etc!!


End file.
